Rest, Relaxation, and Romance
by Firenzie
Summary: Yes, very crappy title. Anyway, the Digidestined return to that one amusement park in the digiworld. It seems like fun at first, it turns out to be anything but relaxing! And there's lots and lots of romance. Taiora, Takari, and Mimato (don't blame me, th
1. Just a Day in the Park

Rest, Relaxation, and Romance (Part 1)  
By Firenze  
  
(This takes place after "Forget About It" and before Dark Masters saga, so you do the math. It's right after they returned to the Digiworld from the real world, I guess.)  
  
*How boring* thought Mimi. *We've been walking for miles and there's been nothing. Boring times like these actually make me wish there was an evil digimon around.* "Can we rest? My feet hurt."  
  
"Awww...Mimi," Tai groaned.  
  
Sora yawned for the third time in a few minutes. "Tai, we're going nowhere. Can we stop?"  
  
"There's been nothing around for miles," Tai said. "You're right, Sora, maybe we should just rest."  
  
"Hey, you agreed with Sora. Why not me?" Mimi asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
Izzy leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly, she understood and shut up.  
  
"Why rest?" Matt asked. "That's not going to help anything."  
  
TK gasped. "Look over there!"  
  
"The amusement park!" Matt, Tai, and Sora exclaimed. It was. The same amusement park Matt had left TK at when he went to go look for Tai. The amusement park where Demidevimon came to TK and made him and Tokomon fight. The same amusement park where Tai, TK, Agumon, and Tokomon would have lost their memories, had it not been for Sora warning them about the mushrooms.  
  
"Oh, wow, let's go!" Mimi cried, forgetting about her hurting feet for once.  
  
"I dunno, there's all those evil digimon that we have to fight," Matt said.  
  
"Aw, let them come to us," Tai said. "We really deserve a break after all this Shadow Digimon mess."  
  
"Isn't that the truth," Joe said.  
  
"Come on, Matt, it could be fun," Gabumon pointed out.  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"I wanna ride the roller coaster!" TK exclaimed happily.  
  
"Me too!" Kari said happily, trotting after him.  
  
Patamon flapped his wings. "Me three!"  
  
"Bumper cars!" Sora said excitedly.  
  
"Me too!" Tai said, agreed after her.  
  
"Wait for me!" Mimi said, but Joe stopped her. "Wha--? Joe!" Then he whispered the same thing Izzy told her. "Ohhh…all right, I'll leave them alone. Is anyone up for the spinning teacups?"  
  
Izzy nodded and walked after her, Palmon, Agumon, and Gatomon.  
  
"Well, it's you and me," Matt said to Joe, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
Joe looked at him for one second, and then said, "Are you crazy? I'm going after Mimi!"  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about? Mimi's mine!" the blonde boy exclaimed, running after Joe, who immediately had an asthma attack.  
  
"Truce," he wheezed, bending over with his hands on his knees.  
  
As the roller coaster started to go, TK was explaining to Kari about the last time he had been to the amusement park, with Demidevimon. "But I know I'll have more fun because that creep isn't here. And I have you here!"  
  
"Yeah, and I - whoa!!" she cried, grabbing onto TK's arm as they plunged down.  
  
"Don't worry, Kari, it's just a roller coaster!" TK told her when the drop ended.  
  
"My stomach feels funny," Kari said, not letting go of TK's arm. She stayed there, leaning against him.  
  
"If that isn't romantic, what is?" Gomamon asked, stepping into the boat ride.  
  
"That!" Biyomon said, pointing a wing to the bumper car area.  
  
Gabumon agreed. "Nothing like a little competition to make things more romantic." He paused to think. "Except, of course, for Matt and Tai."  
  
"Dibs on the green one!" Tai cried, jumping into the number 1 car.  
  
"Tai, half of them are green," she laughed, settling into a red car.  
  
"Are you questioning my intelligence?" he asked in mock anger. "Well, I'll show you…" He slammed his car into Sora's.  
  
She was laughing hard. "Oh yeah? I'll get you back for that, Taichi Kamiya!" She chased him around, but he was too fast and took too many complicated turns.  
  
"Only if you can catch me!"  
  
"That IS romantic," Gomamon agreed. "On a nastier note, look that way."  
  
"I'm sitting next to Mimi!" Joe said.  
  
"Hey, I decided to come here first!" Izzy argued.  
  
"Like Mimi would ever like you two pipsqueaks. I get to sit next to her!" Matt said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Ooh, can I play too? I want to sit next to Mimi!"  
  
"Shut up, Palmon!" the three boys yelled.  
  
"Of course you can sit next to me, Palmon," Mimi said with a giggle, letting her digimon into the teacup.  
  
The boys sweat dropped and then fell over in a heap.  
  
"Boys," Mimi said exasperatedly.  
  
"Humans," Gatomon said, shaking her head.  
  
"I get the teacup next to Mimi's!" Izzy exclaimed, hopping in it.  
  
"Hey!" Matt said, also jumping in.  
  
Joe topped the pile, until they were all squished and suffocating in the small teacup.  
  
"Man, Joe, get off my leg!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Matt, I do believe that your elbow is in my stomach," Izzy choked out.  
  
"Immsy mmphr phmmt ish im mmm mmouff," Joe gagged.  
  
The other two arguing boys stopped yelling at each other and stared at him. "What?"  
  
"I believe he said," Agumon said, translating, " 'Izzy, your foot is in my mouth'."  
  
"Sorry," Izzy said, taking out his purple shoe with the yellow lightening bolts from Joe's mouth. "Now get out, I was here first!"  
  
"Are you kidding?" And the boys started to argue and hit each other all over again.  
  
"Wow, that was fun!" TK cried. "Let's go again, Kari!" He looked over to the girl beside him.  
  
Her face was turning green. "I think I'll pass."  
  
"I guess the whirl-around is out of the question then," he said. "Wanna sit down for a while until you're okay?"  
  
Kari nodded, still holding onto his arm for support while he led her to a bench.  
  
"You go ahead!" Patamon shouted, as Tentomon hopped onto the roller coaster.  
  
"Ha!" Tai said. "I always triumph!"  
  
"Oh really?" Sora said, raising an eyebrow. "It's only just begun! Let's go to the game booths! I can beat you at darts blindfolded!"  
  
"I can cream you at the ring toss!" he said, accepting her challenge. "The fun has just started, Sora, believe you me!"  
  
"Not exactly what I would call a relaxing day," Joe said, crossing his arms. He looked at the female sitting next to him in the whirling teacup. Gatomon, not his precious Mimi. He gave a dazed smile, when his stomach lurched violently. "I think I'm gonna hurl!" he said, leaning over the side, his glasses slightly askew.  
  
"Eeeaaggghhh! Joe!"  
  
"Ready to go again?" TK asked Kari. "We can drive those miniature cars over there."  
  
The girl hopped up. "Count me in!" She giggled. "I'll race ya!"  
  
"And I'm gonna beat you there!"  
  
"Gee, Sora, at darts, you are really a force to be reckoned with," Tai said, as she threw another perfect bull's-eye.  
  
She winked. "Something I picked up from my dad…" she slowly trailed off, realizing what she had just said.  
  
"Awww, come on, don't be like that. If you're feeling bad, I can always wait to whup you at the ring toss later. Let's go to those boats over there." The boats were shaped like swans; similar to the one Matt had ridden in across the lake.  
  
She ran the back of her hand across her tear-rimmed eyes. "All right."  
  
"Whoa…" Gomamon said, his eyes spinning like spirals. He hopped back onto solid ground. "Those hearts and all that pink is making my head spinny." A very intelligent line he had picked up from Mimi and TK.  
  
"Who expected that to be the Tunnel of Love?" Biyomon said. "You'd never guess with those cute little swan boats…"  
  
"Really, Matt, I didn't mean to throw up on you!" Joe apologized repeatedly, as Matt ran his turtleneck shirt under a faucet in the bathroom.  
  
"Stay away from the teacups, all right? And, urgh, Joe, just give it up. I know you barfed on me so you could steal Mimi away while I was out of the game. Well, it's so obvious she likes me-"  
  
"Uh, yeah? In your dreams."  
  
Matt squirted some hand soap onto his soaked green shirt. "Wait a minute, we left her alone with…"  
  
"IZZY!!!" the two boys cried.  
  
"So you want to go on that airplane ride next?" Mimi suggested to Izzy and the three digimon.  
  
"Anywhere you go…" Izzy said dreamily, slightly drooling. "I mean, of course!" They rushed over to the ride.  
  
"Isn't this fun, TK?" Kari asked, driving her go-cart at top speeds, taking a very sharp turn.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I could drive in this thing all day! I can't wait till I'm old enough to get my license. That will be so cool--"  
  
"Kari, watch out!" TK yelled, as her go-cart rammed into the rail and started to smoke at the edges. "Get out!" he said, making a daring leap out of his own moving go-cart, tumbling on the ground, and whisking the young girl out of the other cart. "It's gonna explode!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry this was pretty unorganized and keeps switching to different people, but it's not too bad, is it? It was a last minute idea, and not planned out at all. (Well, none of my fics are) I know the title sucks too, so if anyone has a better one, TELL ME. Not much romance yet, but there definitely will be. And the cliffhanger. I know I promised to stop using them, but it's interesting, huh? And don't be so sure that I'm going to let them live. I just had a shot at a drama fic, and everyone was actually sad!  
  
It would be evil to kill such young children, but you'll have to find out what happens with TK and Kari in the next part! What will happen with Tai and Sora on the swan boat ride? Just a little foreshadowing there. What have Joe and Izzy been whispering to Mimi to make her shut up? Also, will the other boys EVER stop arguing? Who's going to get Mimi: Matt, Joe, or Izzy? YOU DECIDE! VOTE NOW! Review please!  
  
An interesting fact: This idea popped into my head because I was daydreaming of going to Six Flags Magic Mountain! My only reason I could tell my parents was "I'm still on vacation and it's only an hour away."  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously, if Digimon was really mine, do you think I'd be posting fics? Heck no, I'd be writing actual episodes! If Digimon was mine, Tai and Sora would have been together long ago, Mimi would be with Matt or Joe, or she'd be dead or something. Davis wouldn't even exist at all, and TK and Kari would be a couple in Season 02.  
  
P.S. If this turns out to be a Mimato or Mimoe, Koumi fans don't freak out. If anyone else is wondering, my next fic I'm writing is a Koumi. I don't always finish fics, but at least I finally, FINALLY got around to it, Seiitsu. (I never forgot, it's just plots are hard to think up if I'm not really for that ship) If anyone else wants me to write a romance fic for them (no yaoi, yuri, or hentai of course, but heck, I'm feeling so spontaneous I'd even write a Sorato!), just ask! 


	2. The Tunnel of Love

Rest, Relaxation, and Romance (Part 2)  
By Firenze  
  
When this last left off: Tai & Sora hopped onto a ride with swan boats... Joe threw up on Matt in the spinning teacup ride, leaving Izzy with Mimi... And our two favorite young ones were driving the go-carts when Kari crashed, and the cart is ready to explode! (Yeah, this is kinda gay, but I'm just refreshing your memory if yours is as bad as mine) Now read to find out what happens next!  
  
"Hey, look at that smoke over there," Tentomon observed. "What do you suppose it could be?"  
  
As they were whooshing away on the roller coaster, Patamon got a strong gut feeling. "It's TK! He's in trouble!"  
  
"Whoa, that was weird," Tai commented.  
  
"What?" Sora asked, distantly trying to peek into the cave they were heading into.  
  
"I just felt like Kari was in trouble for some reason." He looked worried.  
  
"Hey, she has TK and Patamon, remember? He'd never let her get hurt. Plus, we're at an amusement park! Fun, right?"  
  
He shook his head a bit. "You're right." The swan boat headed into the cave. "So what is this ride? It's dark. Is it Pirates of the Caribbean?"  
  
"With swan boats, Tai?" Sora asked skeptically.  
  
"What, the land of duckies and bunnies?" he joked.  
  
Eyes wide, she shook her head. "Worse."  
  
"What's worse than duckies and bunnies? Those funny mechanical Dutch kids singing 'It's a Small World'?"  
  
"We're not in Tokyo Disneyland, Tai," Sora said, looking a bit stiff. "We're in the Tunnel of Love."  
  
A sweet, romantic love song began to play, as the cave dimmed and hearts glowed all around them. Tai blinked once…twice…and then fell out of the boat and into the water.  
  
"Well, Joe? What now?" Matt asked, wringing out his soggy shirt over a bunch of mushrooms.  
  
Joe surveyed the park around them, and spotted something. "Hey, look, there's one of those swan boats like the one you were in before…"  
  
Izzy's head was still sort of spinning when he got off the small model of an airplane. "I never liked airplanes."  
  
"Don't throw up, okay?" Mimi said. "After all, this is a really expensive dress…"  
  
The redheaded boy grinned, realizing that Joe had gotten a very big minus in Mimi's book. And Matt…well, his shirt was covered in puke, so he didn't have to worry about him either. He was on top of the world.  
  
"Go-carts!" Palmon said excitedly.  
  
Agumon looked hesitant. "Does anyone smell smoke?"  
  
Mimi sniffed the air. "Nope. Come on, I want that pretty pink car!"  
  
"Tai!" Sora fished the boy out of the water. He came back onto the boat, looking like a drowned rat, and then he coughed up a whole bunch of water. He was also shivering like mad. "Are you all right?" she asked, as he wrung his hair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the Tunnel of Love and I just fell into the freezing cold water," he said dryly (the only part of him not wet!).  
  
"The Tunnel of Love isn't as bad as you think. It's just a long tunnel with music and glowing hearts. You know, love," Sora said.  
  
"Well, of course you don't mind, crest of Love holder. Is there such a thing as the Tunnel of Courage?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Tai. This isn't so bad if it isn't even romantic at all."  
  
He looked at her. "Exactly what do you call romantic?"  
  
She paused to think for a while. "Well, fine, I guess the Tunnel of Love is sort of romantic. The music adds a really nice touch, and if it were under the moonlight with candles… Especially if you were with the one you loved. Oh yeah, one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sora looked down. "I can show you…"  
  
At the same time… "Well, Matt, what do you think this ride is?" Joe asked, trying to look into the cave, but it was pitch black.  
  
"My guess is we'll be seeing a bunch of funny mechanical Dutch children singing 'It's a Small World' very soon," he said, crossing his arms, angry that he wasn't sitting next to Mimi in this awfully cramped boat.  
  
Joe laughed. "That sounds like something Tai would say."  
  
"Are you kidding me? That is totally not something Tai would say."  
  
"Well, Tai, what do you say?" Sora whispered, looking at him right in the eyes now. "Interested in the least?"  
  
"It would be nice to see the crest of Love's complete idea of romantic. I can use it when I'm old enough to date or something," he replied.  
  
"Well, remember you said that."  
  
Tai looked surprised. "Why-?" But then he was cut off as Sora moved her face closer to his. He closed his eyes, and their lips were about to touch, when-  
  
"Aaaagggghhhh!!!! The Tunnel of Love!!!" Tai and Sora instantly moved apart, blushing furiously, when they heard the yell.  
  
"Move! I have to get out of here! I'm not staying with you, Joe!"  
  
"How can I move, Matt? There's no room is this boat!"  
  
"MAKE room!" the second voice shouted loudly. There was a strangled yell, a loud splash, and then another. "I have to find Mimi!"  
  
Mimi got in the pink car like she wanted, but she was having a lot of trouble driving it. She kept bumping into the rails and other people's cars.  
  
"Mimi, can you stop hitting me?" Gatomon asked, from a purple cart.  
  
"If you wanted to go on the bumper cars, why didn't you tell us?" Agumon asked, swerving, as Mimi nearly crashed into him.  
  
"I did, but Joe stopped me!"  
  
Izzy grinned. Joe had another X in Mimi's book. He was going to get Mimi!  
  
"Izzy, if you don't pay attention, you'll get in an accident just like Mimi!" Palmon said.  
  
"Uh oh, speaking of accidents," Mimi said, screeching on the brakes and leaving a skid mark. Gatomon and Izzy both slammed into her, but they didn't care. They approached the smoking vehicle.  
  
"That's Kari's whistle!" Gatomon said in shock.  
  
"Isn't this TK's hat?" Mimi asked, pulling the green hat out of the rubble.  
  
They all looked at each other. "Uh oh."  
  
"Kari…Kari…wake up," TK said softly, gently shaking her shoulder. They had narrowly escaped the explosion. With Kari in his arms, TK had leaped over the fence and luckily landed in the sandbox of a playground area.  
  
"Am I in heaven?" she asked weakly, blinking an eye open. "I thought I saw an angel…"  
  
TK turned around. "Angemon!"  
  
The digimon de-digivolved back into Patamon. "Are you all right, TK? I suddenly got a whole lot of energy…were you in trouble?"  
  
TK nodded vigorously. "Kari crashed and the car exploded…"  
  
"My head hurts," Kari whispered. "I - I'm so tired." Still sitting in TK's lap and snuggled in his arms, she rested her head against his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck, and fell asleep.  
  
"I feel like I just jumped off a cliff," TK said, and also dozed off.  
  
When Tai and Sora got off the boat ride, they couldn't talk to each other, let alone look in the other's eyes.  
  
"Can I beat you at the ring toss yet?" he asked lamely, trying to break the awkward silence.  
  
"How about we try to find Matt and Joe?" she suggested. "Their conversation sounded very interesting." So the two friends walked back to the exit of the Tunnel of Love.  
  
"So…very…cold…" Matt said, his teeth chattering.  
  
"You jumped in!" Joe yelled. "And took me with you!"  
  
"I don't really think Mimi will go for us anymore," Matt said glumly. "I'm soaked and was previously covered in puke, you're also soaked, and you're the one who threw up. Does Izzy win?"  
  
"Wait a minute, listen to that!" Joe cried.  
  
"It's a cheesy love song, what about it?"  
  
"We can sing to Mimi! She really likes music! That way we can win her heart!"  
  
Matt stared at him blankly. "You mean we have to work together?"  
  
"As long as it isn't Izzy!" Joe said.  
  
"So we can sing!" Matt said excitedly. "And I can play my harmonica!" He pulled it out of his pocket, and water poured out the holes. "Or not."  
  
"Joe singing?" Sora said with a snigger. "That'll be something to see."  
  
Tai laughed. "You should have seen him when we had to sing to wake up that great ugly brute." He coughed and his voice was a very good impression of Joe's. "I'm attempting to sing a song…"  
  
Sora giggled. "And I'm sure you wooed Mimi with your voice?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Hey, I'm not in this Mimi love web," he said. (That's right, so no one better vote for him to be with Mimi! Michi is evil, remember that, people! Yeah, you can still vote! NOTE: Mimato is HUGELY in the lead. If anyone ever wants to see a Mimoe from me, you better vote for it! As I said, the Koumi is in progress and I've done a Mimato and will do more.)  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "You know how I love the color pink and our little princess. Actually, I have another girl here in mind…"  
  
Sora whipped around. "I do hope you don't mean Kari!"  
  
Tai was beating himself up for even saying what he did. "Of course not Kari!" He kept hitting his head repeatedly.  
  
"Yes, keep doing that and it'll erase what you just said," she said sardonically.  
  
"Hey, Joe and Matt are coming out!" he hissed, obviously trying to avert her attention.   
  
But even though Sora was looking, she couldn't stop thinking. *Does Tai really like me?* Then she heard Matt and Joe's voices. They were coming! She just couldn't miss this!  
  
"Come on, we have to find Matt and Tai," Izzy said urgently. "Then we have to find TK and Kari as soon as possible."  
  
"What if they're - they're-" Mimi began.  
  
"Kari's not dead, I can feel her," Gatomon said.  
  
"Let's go find Matt!" Mimi cried. "And - and Tai, of course!"  
  
Izzy looked a bit hurt, but then he ran with her. "Tai and Sora started at the bumper cars. I'll go that way."  
  
"Matt was with us, but then he went to the bathroom with Joe. Let's just search the entire park!" Mimi said. She looked in every direction, when something caught her eye. "Look, swan boats! I think Matt would have noticed those. Let's go there, Palmon!"  
  
"Joe, if you don't stop singing that dumb song in my ear," Matt said, "I'm going to kill you before you can sing it to Mimi!"  
  
But Joe still didn't stop. "And I…eeiiiiii…will always love you ooooooo…."  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing if I kill you! You're busting my eardrums! Joe, shut up!" he cried, putting his hands over his ears.  
  
"You're just jealous because I can sing way better than you!" he yelled.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm obviously the only good singer here."  
  
"Yeah right," Joe said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll show you, Joe, one day I'll be in my own band. I'll be the vocalist, and I'll play the bass to top it off!" Matt said stubbornly.  
  
"Yes, of course, and I'm actually going to study medicine." He shuddered. "Needles and blood give me the creeps."  
  
"Whatever…hey, look! Light! It's real, actual sunlight! I can't take it in this boat anymore, I'm jumping out! I don't care how cold the water is…" He jumped out and began to wade through the shallow water, which was up to his waist. "I'm free! I'm free!" he yelled, running out of the tunnel. "FREEEEEE!!!!!" He jumped onto land, and started spinning and twirling around, water splashing everywhere. A few 'clicks' were heard, but he wasn't sure what it was and continued to jump around.  
  
"Matt, are you okay?" Mimi asked, peering at him, while he did a strange pirouette in midair.  
  
He blushed bright crimson. "Oh, Mimi! I was just -- I was...ummm...errr...that is to say -- hehe..." This time he heard another 'click' and whipped around in surprise. The clicks were from a camera; Tai had taken his picture, and he and Sora were doubling over in laughter.  
  
"Maybe you should do ballet, not singing!" Sora giggled.  
  
The swan boat finally emerged from the tunnel. "Mimi!" Joe exclaimed. He jumped out of the boat, ran to her, fell to the ground, grabbed them hem of her dress, and starting belting out Jessica Simpson's "I Wanna Love You Forever" at the top of his lungs and horribly off-key. "I wanna love you forever…and this is all I'm asking of you-"  
  
"Joe!" Mimi groaned. "Get off, you're wrinkling my dress and wetting my shoes! I came here for Matt."  
  
"WOO HOO!!!" Matt did another strange jig, Mimi raised her eyebrows, Sora couldn't stop giggling, and Tai took a few more pictures.  
  
"Good thing I brought this camera," Tai said with a smile. "I was supposed to give it to Kari, but it's not like she's going to take up photography as a hobby!"  
  
"Matt, forget ballet, you can join Michael Flatly, Lord of the Dance!" Sora said, and then cracked up. She was laughing so hard that she had to lean against Tai to keep her balance. He wasn't objecting.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Mimi shouted. Everyone stopped to look at her; Matt tripped and fell flat on his face, Joe ended right in the middle of a high note he was attempting to reach, and Sora turned so suddenly that both she and Tai fell. "Thank you! I came here for Matt and Tai!"  
  
"Why?" Tai asked, standing up and helping Sora up too.  
  
"Because Kari and TK were in an accident," Palmon said. "We think they're in trouble."  
  
"KARI!" Tai yelled. "Where is she?!"  
  
"We don't know," Mimi said quietly. "I say we should split up and look for them."  
  
"I say we stay together," Matt disagreed, because he wanted to stay with Mimi, but then covered his mouth that he even argued with her.  
  
"Well, I vote that we split up," Sora said. "It's only an amusement park, we're not searching the whole Digiworld for Tai or something."  
  
"In which case you were first to leave," Joe said. "Well, I say stick together. Tai, you vote chooses all and you're the leader, so we have to listen."  
  
Tai thought for a minute. "It's the boys or the girls. I'm really surprised that the girls want to split up, but Sora's right, this is an amusement park. We'll find them a lot faster, don't you want that, Matt?"  
  
He nodded, finally looking horribly worried that TK was missing and could be dead.  
  
"All right then," Tai said. "The groups are Sora and I; Mimi, Joe, and Palmon; and Matt, you can go by yourself. Settled?"  
  
"Settled," Joe cried. He and Mimi ran off in one direction, and the group could hear Joe's not so romantic croons of "Sweetheart" by Mariah Carey. "Won't you be my sweetheart? We could share a story book romance…"  
  
"When will you three stop arguing over Mimi?" Sora asked, covering her ears with her hands and running in the opposite direction.  
  
"When I win!" Matt called back, running another way.  
  
"Hey, we'll find Kari right?" Tai asked Sora softly.  
  
"Of course!" she said, grabbing his hand, supposedly to make him run faster with her, or most likely as a caring gesture. "Don't worry, I'm positive they're all right."  
  
And, as Sora predicted, the two youngest children were in no present danger at all, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. For the time being.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, that last part? (Hehe, from the movie 2GE+HER) I'm not even sure what that line means as if yet or what's going to happen next, all right? It's just a nice cliffhanger-ish thing, which I shouldn't be using, but it works. Sorry for all the Joe bashing in this, but wouldn't that be interesting to hear him belting out ballads? I'm starting to add a bit more Taiora and some Takari, but you can still vote for who Mimi will end up with! You knew, of course, I'd never let Kari and TK die, let Tai and Sora kiss that easily, or let Mimato win right away before giving the others another fighting chance. I know lots of people are sick of Mimatos, and others are begging for it, but I'm letting you guys pick because I don't want to have people's anger directed at ME, I like to have other people to blame it on.  
  
Oh yeah, about the title! Someone named Raisin e-mailed me and suggested "Digidestined Just Want to Have Fun." I'm horribly indecisive (sp? Partially why I let you choose who Mimi gets), so you tell me if I should change it to that. So vote, review, and look out for the next part (possibly under another name)! Thanks so much for your huge response to the last part!  
  
An interesting note (I'll have these in all my fics now, just so you can get to know some of what goes on in my crazy mind): I was going to make Joe sing Backstreet Boys or Hanson songs, but that was just too scary. It's a lot funnier to hear him singing ballads from Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston, and Jessica Simpson. Maybe Christina Aguilera will be next... Don't worry, Izzy will do something embarrassing in front of Mimi to make it fair. Sorry if everyone is a little OOC, but hey, it's my fic. Also, I added a lot of stuff from season 02 in this just for fun. Matt in a band, Joe studying medicine, Kari taking up photography, the land (actually valley) of duckies and bunnies...  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon? Mine? Are you serious? Whew, what are you on? Man, if anyone believes a wacky, little twelve-year-old girl like me owns it, you are really, really crazy and must get serious medical attention immediately. I forgot the title of Whitney Houston's song, but it's hers, all right? "I Wanna Love You Forever" belongs to Jessica Simpson, and Mariah Carey owns her song (I'm not sure if that's the title either, all right? I've gone entirely brain-dead!) Oh yeah, Michael Flatly (sp?) belongs to himself and no offense to him, it's just sort of an inside joke my friends and I have. I don't steal songs and cartoon characters, just to clear that up. I steal people's pencils and erasers and bracelets and other little things they don't notice... 


	3. Puppy Love

Rest, Relaxation, and Romance (Part 3)  
By Firenze  
  
(Well, I guess no one really cared about the title, but I never did much anyway. Why else would I name it what I did?)  
  
When this last left off: Well, Izzy went to search the bumper cars for Tai. Mimi went to the Tunnel of Love, where she found a photographing Tai, hysterical Sora, ballerina Matt (no matter how much I say that in my head, it just doesn't fit), and off-key Joe. Now they've split up to find TK and Kari, but danger awaits them.   
  
"Hmmm…as I expected, Tai and Sora are gone," Izzy said to Gatomon and Agumon. "Hey, you two are Digimon, can't you just sense where Kari and Tai are?"  
  
"It doesn't always work that well," Gatomon said lamely.  
  
"Well, what now?" Agumon asked.  
  
Izzy thought for a while. "We have no choice but to split up again and try to find them." They all agreed and then went separate ways again.  
  
Patamon smiled to himself, watching TK and Kari sleep. Kari was burying her face in the warm fabric of TK's shirt with her arms still around his neck, and TK's head had drooped on top of hers, while he still held her close.  
  
And suddenly, the serene atmosphere was shattered. The ground started to shake violently, awaking the two children and making the other ones who were running trip and fall down. A huge spider-like digimon stomped into the amusement park, crushing a portion of the playground area.  
  
Patamon told them that it was Arachnimon, a pretty much mysterious digimon, who was extremely poisonous and deadly. (Sorry, look at what a lack of a name does. Arachnimon? That's so pathetic…forgive me. I suck at naming Digimon, attacks, people, titles, everything, and I'm really not one for fighting parts).  
  
TK jumped up and stared at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Patamon, digivolve!" Patamon digivolved back into Angemon and flew up to attack the enemy.  
  
"I wish Gatomon were here," Kari said sadly.  
  
"Here I am, Kari!" Gatomon said, suddenly appearing with the rest of the Digidestined at the same time. They all digivolved to their strongest forms, Agumon and Gabumon warp-digivolved, and they all attacked as strongly as they could.  
  
"Nothing's working!" Sora cried in dismay, still holding onto Tai's hand.  
  
"How are you supposed to beat this stupid thing?" Matt asked, as Wargaruramon dodged Arachnimon sharp fangs.  
  
Suddenly, with its eight legs, it grabbed every single digimon, and they de-digivolved to their rookie forms.  
  
"Oh, great!" Mimi cried. "Now what?"  
  
*Oh no, Mimi's losing hope* Matt thought. *Well, I'll show that stupid spider!* He ran right in front of Arachnimon.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Joe cried. *I don't want him to get Mimi, but I can't let him die!*  
  
"I have to beat him!" was all Matt shouted back to them. Then he turned to face the digimon, whose fangs were dripping with poison. "Hey, you stupid, overgrown bug! Come and get us!"  
  
"Matt! What are you doing?" Tai cried in shock.  
  
"No, Matt, get away!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"Don't do it!" TK shouted also.  
  
"It's the only way!" he called back to them.   
  
"We could always use a giant rolled up newspaper," Joe said.  
  
Everyone groaned. Kari said, "Now's not the time for jokes, Joe!"  
  
Then bravely faced the spider. "I said, come and get me!"  
  
"He's a goner," Joe said sadly.  
  
"Have some faith, will you?" Kari asked, though she was also worried. No one noticed her crest glowing, because it just wasn't bright like it was supposed to be.  
  
"Why is he doing this?" Mimi asked fearfully.  
  
Matt heard her and turned around. "For you, Mimi!"  
  
"For…me?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Mimi, Joe, Matt, and I all love you!" Izzy said, finally speaking up.  
  
"Love me?" Her eyes widened. "You, Izzy? Matt? Joe?! I just thought he was wacko…"  
  
"That's nice," he said dully.  
  
"Matt, don't do this for me! You'll get killed, come back! If you're going to do anything for me, come back so you can live!" she cried out. Her crest was glowing very faintly, but it wasn't enough for Palmon to digivolve. Arachnimon was just too strong.  
  
Matt looked back for a few seconds. "It's the only way."  
  
"No it isn't," Tai said determinedly, "because I'm going to rescue the digimon!" He pushed Matt back and ran off to take his place. "It's for your own good, Matt!" His crest and Matt's began to glow, but like Mimi's.  
  
"No, Tai, I have to do this!" Matt was shouting.  
  
"Just let me go, Matt!"  
  
"Sora, why didn't you stop him?" all the Digidestined asked, ganging up on her. "Now our leader is going to die!"  
  
"He won't die," Sora said. "I believe in Tai. I know he can do it somehow. He always pulls through, right? I'm behind whatever he does. In fact…" She started to sprint after him, "I'll be by his side!" And her crest began to glow too.  
  
"Sora!" he said gratefully, smiling at her.  
  
"Ummm…lovebirds? I hate to ruin your love fest, but a poisonous digimon is just about to strike you," Joe said. "…NOW!"  
  
Which is right when Tai and Sora leaped away and Joe's crest glowed. "We have to find a way to get past him and get the digimon back. We can't beat him without them. And why are our crests glowing but none of them are digivolving?" Tai said.  
  
"Maybe it's just not enough. Maybe Kari's light just wasn't as strong as it should be, or Mimi wasn't as sincere as usual, or Matt wasn't be the best friend he could be, or you're just not brave enough, or my love isn't enough," Sora said. "I'm not entirely sure. Maybe Arachnimon's grip has some kind of thing that prevents them from digivolving."  
  
Izzy stared at her blankly and then shook his head. "Hey, I'm the one with the theories!"  
  
"How can you two have a conversation when you're just a few feet away from something that's ready to kill you?!" Matt gawked.  
  
"It's called love, Matt," Izzy said.  
  
"Love? Their talking more than Tai's mom's book club, remember? Get up and fight!" he yelled back.  
  
Joe gave him a look. "NOW you sound like Tai."  
  
"All right, all right…" Tai said, turning away from Sora. "Agumon!" He got a great running start and then jumped for his digimon, still in the giant spider's leg.  
  
"No, Tai!"  
  
"Don't' be stupid!"  
  
"You'll going to get killed!"  
  
But now his crest was glowing brighter than it ever had before. The light was nearly blinding. Everyone else's began to glow also, as dazzling as Tai's, creating the most vivid, brilliant rainbow. Suddenly, Arachnimon just vanished into data.  
  
"That was new," Sora commented, taking her hands away from her face, which she had been using to shield her eyes. Tai fell from his high jump, with Agumon next to him. "Tai! Are you all right?"  
  
He nodded, and she helped him up.  
  
"Tai, you've done plenty of stupid things in your life…" Sora commented. "That just might have been the smartest stupidest thing you've ever done."  
  
"Thanks…I think." He gave his trademark grin. "At least that stupid spider is gone!"  
  
Everyone nodded and sighed with relief. They were quiet for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. And then TK said,  
  
"Can we go on the rides now?"  
  
Everyone laughed and said yes. Except the groups were different this time. Sora went off with Joe, Tai went with Izzy, Mimi went with TK, and Kari went with Matt. Everyone was too embarrassed to go with the people they liked. It was awkward now that everyone knew. The digimon all stayed in one big group to make things easier. Then they all went their separate ways and said they'd meet up later at night on the Ferris wheel.  
  
***  
  
The sun had already set, and darkness was just falling over the Digiworld. As planned, the Digidestined had met up at the Ferris wheel, but they still weren't talking. Everyone kind of went off by themselves and some climbed onto the ride. Sora sat in the nearest carriage she could find.  
  
"Seat taken?"  
  
She was pretty absorbed in her thoughts and didn't bother to look up, but she had heard and knew who it was anyway. "Mimi's two rows up, I think, Matt."  
  
"Really? Well, I'm uhhh…going to errr…go…" He dashed away. Two rows up.  
  
"So I'm guessing by the way Matt jetted away, this seat IS saved," a different male voice said this time.  
  
And this time, Sora looked up. Tai was leaning casually against the cart. "I told him that Mimi was up there."  
  
"No, she's not!" Matt shouted back angrily, but climbed into it anyway.  
  
Tai still didn't sit down. "Is this Mimi stuff over yet? Joe and his ballads, Matt and his dancing…wait, Izzy hasn't done anything."  
  
"Think again," Sora said with a smirk.  
  
Joe was chasing Mimi around, still singing, but it was faster paced: Britney Spears' "Crazy." He also over took Matt's place, doing some kind of complicated wiggles and kicks. And Izzy was quoting lines from Romeo and Juliet and some of his own original poetry, but his was truly romantic, at least. If he hadn't been wearing a ridiculous Cupid outfit (no one ever knew where it came from, but they suspected it was somehow downloadable from his laptop) and shooting plastic arrows at Mimi, which happened to be pretty sharp.  
  
"Ouch! Ouch! Izzy!" she shrieked, as he pelted her with the arrows, which had little red and pink hearts on the end.  
  
"Their arrows of love, Mimi!" he explained in a dreamy, poetic voice, making him sound homosexual and maniacal at the same time. He pulled another arrow out of the holder on his back, lifted his bow, and shot it.  
  
This time, it hit Joe right in the butt, while he was spinning around. "Crazy…but if feels so right…baby thinking of you - YOW!!!" He plucked the arrow out. "Izzy, I'm going to kill you!" He ran after the boy in the quite revealing Cupid costume, who didn't seem quite so intelligent now. Especially with that creepy laughter.  
  
"Boys," Mimi sighed, right as the same time as Sora did.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tai asked, in mock anger.  
  
"Boys can be such idiots," she said with a casual shrug.  
  
"I resent that, you know. And we only make fools of ourselves to show off in front of other guys, to impress girls, to seem macho and cool…" he explained, "…and that, of course…is all to get chicks."  
  
"Most girls resent being called chicks," she countered. "Except the boy-crazy ones who really don't care what a boy calls them as long as they notice them."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So are you going to sit down or not?" Sora asked, deciding she would make the first move this time. Actually, even though Tai was the crest of courage holder, she made the first move the last time. Tai WAS brave, but too much of a wimp with things like love.  
  
"Nope," he said with a teasing smile. "I won't sit down until you beg."  
  
"Dream on, Tai!"  
  
~~~  
  
Joe had stopped chasing Izzy. For some reason, all of them had returned to their senses. Joe had no idea when he had even started singing, Izzy didn't recall ever wearing any sort of diaper, and Matt didn't thought himself doing ballet in front of Mimi was only nightmare. The full moon was up and the spell was over. Practically opposite from werewolves. All of them sat down in a different part of the Ferris wheel, and Mimi had to choose who to sit next to.  
  
She walked down the platform trying to decide. Even though she already knew where she wanted to sit anyway, she just didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so bad. All the boys were crossing their fingers…  
  
Izzy was in the front, and she breezed right past him. He sighed and hung his head. "The probability of us to get together was very low anyhow."  
  
Joe was next, and she walked past him also. His reaction was similar, but more disappointed. "Even after my songs?"  
  
"Especially because of your songs," she replied. Tai and Sora gave her the thumbs up sign as she went by. And when she nervously hesitated going in the one with Matt, he told her as calmly as he could that she could sit down.  
  
Inside, Matt had an explosion. A wave of immense joy washed over him, and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He urged to get up, dance, and sing, but she'd probably be horrified. "So does this mean-?"  
  
She merely shrugged.  
  
~~~  
  
"So are you going to sit down?" Sora asked again. "I won't beg, but I can promise that we won't be getting married and we don't have to hold hands. And trust me, I don't have cooties."  
  
Tai laughed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, why don't you find out?"  
  
He gave her a look. "Nice one, I'm not joining you that easily…"  
  
Sora sighed. *What will it take to get him to just sit down next to me?*  
~~~  
  
Though Kari had been trying to avoid him all night, she eventually caught up to TK. She tried not to say anything to him, because she felt very strange inside.  
  
"Kari," he said lamely. "I saved your life. Why won't you talk to me?"  
  
"I don't know…" she said slowly.  
  
"Do you wanna go on the Ferris wheel?" he offered.  
  
"With you?"  
  
TK looked around. "Do you see anyone else?"  
  
Kari glanced around quickly also. "Ummm…Gatomon…"  
  
"She's on the bumper cars with all the other digimon," he said.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with you…" She followed him onto the empty cart between Tai and Sora and Matt and Mimi. They sat down, Kari as far as possible from him, and after a while, the ride started to move.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, Taichi?" Sora asked teasingly, as the basket got higher. "You still have time to join me, you know."  
  
"I suppose I will," he said intelligently, as ran as fast as he could to catch up. Sora stuck out her hand and he grabbed on, then took a big jump and landed sprawled all over the cart.  
  
"Smart one," she replied cynically, letting go of his hand and pushing him off her and onto his side. "Why didn't you just come in earlier?"  
  
"I was teasing," he said, finally sitting in a comfortable position.  
  
"We call that FLIRTING, Taichi."  
  
Tai froze for a few seconds. "FLIRTING?! Are you kidding me? Seriously, are you? And why do you keep calling me Taichi? And the way you keep stressing it is weirding me out."  
  
"I dunno, Taichi." Sora did it again and laughed.  
  
Their laughter died away, and all that was left was their seriousness and the memories of when they almost kissed in the Tunnel of Love, how they were holding hands, and even far back to the time where Sora had been kidnapped by Datamon, and when they had returned to Highton View Terrace and Tai protected her from the fight between Garudamon and Mammothmon. Then they remembered a long time ago, soccer camp, when they were in all the same classes, the first time they met… Some way or another, some time or another, Tai and Sora had crossed the just friends line. And now they finally realized it, even without saying it.  
  
"What are we, Tai?" Sora asked seriously.  
  
He seemed sober now also. "What do you mean? We're the Digidestined, ummm…humans, I'm a boy, you're a girl…"  
  
"I meant," she interrupted, "us. Our relationship together. Friends? Are we just friends? Best friends? I don't know…more than friends?"  
  
Tai looked away. "We're not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but we're not just best friends either. I'm sure you understand. Just because there's nothing to call it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. We're just in-between, until someday we can get past the friends' zone totally."  
  
"You think we will?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Some things don't need to be said, because they're just really obvious. I care about you a lot, is what I'm trying to say here. I know you know that. And I know that you have faith in me. We have this certain bond."  
  
Sora looked down at the rest of the amusement park. "For someone who has the crest of love, I'm certainly clueless about it all. You, the crest of courage holder, know more than I do. Face it, Kari and TK know more about love than I do."  
  
"Hey, you're still lucky. Joe and Izzy have no clue about it. I don't think Matt or Mimi is either." He paused. "But you're right about Kari and TK. Freakishly right. I wonder what they're doing right now…"  
  
~~~  
  
Kari fidgeted uncomfortably, unsure of how she was supposed to act. She and TK hadn't spoken a single word since. Which is when she decided that she needed to change that all. *Why be scared? There's nothing we should be worried about. And TK saved my life; I think I should at least thank him for that.*  
  
"Ummm…TK?"  
  
He turned around. "What?"  
  
"I just…uhhh…wanted to say…to say thank you about earlier. You saved my life, and I didn't even say anything.."  
  
TK's cheeks tinged. "It's not like I could let you die when that car blew up."  
  
"I know, but I'm just…what's the word? Grateful. I just wanted you to know…I'd do the same for you any time." Kari cleared her throat. "I kind of got this idea from Joe and Izzy. Joe with the singing thing, and Izzy with his original poetry. I kind of wrote a song. Matt helped me earlier. It's really bad, but I…I want you to hear it, because I think it describes the way I…I feel towards you."  
  
"Go ahead," TK said, very interested. He didn't really have anything else to say. What could he? He had grown up learning all girls his age were stupid and had cooties. They were like a totally separate species and should be avoided. Especially girls who he could tell would grow up to be like Mimi.  
  
So it was ironic that his own brother liked girls like Mimi; actually, Mimi herself. He understood Tai, however. Sora was the perfect kind of girl. She was athletic, loved adventures, she was strong, she didn't care about her clothes or makeup, she was smart, and she was completely nice and caring. TK had said it himself; he didn't miss his mom so much when Sora was around. But Tai loved her in another way, one that TK thought if he ever felt that way about someone, it would have to be Kari. So he couldn't wait to hear what she thought about him.  
  
"I can't really sing, but…okay…" Kari closed her eyes and murmured softly, "I'll be the air that you breathe, I'll give the strength that you need, I'll be the light in your eyes, when hope becomes hard to see. I'll be your shining star, to guide you wherever you are. And I promise that I'll be by your side, always you and I." With a nervous, anxious look on her face, she looked at him.  
  
None of them were sure how the other would react. Or their own reaction, for that matter. "You're my best friend too, Kari," TK said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah…"  
  
"You meant it that way, right?" he asked to make sure.  
  
Kari still wouldn't look at him. "Of course. We're not old enough for all that mushy stuff."  
  
"But we'll still always be together, right?" TK asked. "You know, best friends forever?"  
  
"Sure we will," she said happily.  
  
"Promise?" TK whispered, sticking his pinky out.  
  
Kari did the same, and they linked their fingers. A comfortable warmth washed over the both of them. "Promise." Suddenly, she was magnetically drawn to him, and she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
TK blushed. "What was that for?"  
  
"I heard promises are supposed to be sealed with a kiss," she replied, her own cheeks pink. They looked into each other's eyes for a while and then settled back into their own seats. This time, the silence between them wasn't awkward and strange at all. It the kind of comfortable silence between two friends, when words just weren't needed. Best friends could go either way. Though the both of them could tell they wouldn't be JUST friends forever.  
  
~~~  
  
"So…why are you sitting here?" Matt asked, as a vain attempt to spark up any kind of conversation. He realized he had never spoken so much as two words to Mimi in the entire time they had been in the Digiworld. If he had, it was too insignificant to remember.  
  
"Oh, you don't want me to?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"NO!" He sweat dropped. "I was just…curious."  
  
"I wanted to sit next to you," she said quietly, "because…because…"  
  
"Because?" he prompted. *Because I love you* he imagined she would say.  
  
"Because what you did against Arachnimon was really brave," she finally finished.  
  
"I had no other choice. And plus, Tai was the one who really saved the day," he said modestly. He had been so determined to get Mimi, and now that she was actually here, his mind was drawing a complete blank.  
  
"Of course you had another choice. You could have just stayed back and gotten scared to death. But you did something about it. Something that was really brave. I'm proud of you, Matt," Mimi admitted. "That was a really noble thing to do…especially just for me."  
  
"I guess…so is that why you sat with me?"  
  
"Not entirely…" She blushed and looked away.  
  
Matt was intrigued. "Not entirely? Why else did you?"  
  
"You probably don't know this…especially if you base the way I feel about you on the way I act around you, but…but… Things don't have to be completely obvious for you to know it's there. We might not have stood next to each other all the time, or had conversations, or even said a single word or acted like we even cared about what the other was doing, yet you can tell something is supposed to happen. I want to change that."  
  
"You want to be my friend?"  
  
"I AM your friend," Mimi said. "I'm trying to say I want to be more."  
  
"I - I want to be more too, Mimi. I'm sick of hiding my feelings because I'm supposed to be the rebellious, strong, cool one. Heartthrobs aren't supposed to have love interests, but maybe I don't want to be that anymore." Matt gulped and realized his palms were sweating. "I'm only interested in one girl…you."  
  
"I realized that you're more important to me than I ever thought. Most people assume that I'd like Joe, but I think his love is…unrequited. And Izzy has his laptop, which will keep him from ever needing a girlfriend for a long time." She giggled. "Unless he meets some other girl who's nice and smart and as interested in computers as he is. What I'm trying to say is, I feel strongly about you too."  
  
"The whole time I was in the Tunnel of Love, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Wishing that it was you with me instead of Joe. When I finally came out and saw you, I was too happy to care what anyone would think. But now I have to kill Tai for those pictures…"  
  
Mimi turned his face to face hers. "Forget it, Matt. Now that you have me, you shouldn't have to worry what anyone thinks."  
  
"But if we start to be a couple, things are going to be awfully awkward in the Digiworld," Matt suddenly realized. "I do think we have to worry about what others think. If an evil digimon knew how much I loved you, he'd kidnap you and try to kill you. Like what happened with Tai and Sora with Datamon. I don't want you to be hurt that way."  
  
"So we have to pretend everything is how it used to be?" Mimi asked. "I'm not allowed to talk to you or anything? We just have to keep acting the way we did?"  
  
He nodded. "But when we're alone, we can do whatever we want."  
  
"We're alone right now," she murmured.  
  
"I know…" he whispered back, leaning over. He took her face in his hands and they kissed gently on the lips. A rare kiss that was their first, and quite possibly the last until they returned home to the real world. A moment that was irreplaceable, but would have to be forgotten for their safety. And nonetheless, a kiss they had been waiting for the longest time ever.  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't think I'll ever learn to properly love someone other than that family and friends kind of way," Sora said glumly, peering over the side and looking over the amusement park that was lighted up.  
  
"Sure you will. I wasn't kidding when I said that crest was perfect for you," Tai replied. "It really belongs to you. Whether you know it or not, love is something you haven't been lacking."  
  
"I guess my mom loves me…"  
  
Tai clenched his fists and urged himself to finally act. "I love you too."  
  
"But eleven year olds don't fall in love," she said. "That's one thing I know about love."  
  
"It isn't true," he said. "Love is supposed to be ageless. I've been in love with you as long as I can remember, I just didn't understand it. What about you?"  
  
"I feel the same exact way. Except I knew it was love, but I kept convincing myself that I was too young. And I was afraid of getting hurt, like my mom. I tried to push you back, but love really does conquer all. There's just no denying my feelings for you."  
  
"I always felt that. Remember when your crest first glowed? Now does this sound familiar: 'I felt something, Sora. It was your love shining through!'?" Tai quoted.  
  
"Actually, no," Sora said. "As I heard from Yokomon, you really wanted to say, 'I want some of Sora's love too.'"  
  
"I'd never say that!" he exclaimed. She gave him a skeptic look. "Oh yeah, I just admitted that I was in love with you…practically since I met you…I loved you more and more each day in the Digiworld…right. Okay then, I did mean to say that…but not when everyone was around!"  
  
"Well, again, no one is around. Like in the Tunnel of Love."  
  
Tai smirked. "Then I'd so much love to see your demonstration of a perfect romantic scene."  
  
Sora leaned back into her seat. "Romantic? You don't think sitting on the top of a Ferris wheel, under billions of stars and a full moon, listening to your little sister singing something romantic, sitting with the person you've just admitted your love to is romantic?"  
  
"Sure it's romantic. It's cold, but…" He shrugged. "I'm just saying it can be better." He was slowly and carefully moving closer to her.  
  
Soon they were inches away. "Oh yeah? How?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice, which was nearly under her breath because of their closeness.  
  
"Close your eyes and I'll show you," he said, the tips of their noses touching. Sora obeyed, and she could feel Tai's steady breathing against her lips. They stayed like that for a while.  
  
"So exactly when are you going to show me?" Sora asked teasingly, her eyes still shut. "Next week-?"  
  
Her question was cut off, but answered. Finally, Tai's lips and hers were pressed together. They each felt a sense of warmth and bliss.  
  
"I'm not so cold anymore," he said when they drew apart a few seconds later.  
  
"I'm not cold either. I don't think I could ever be unhappy as long as you're safe with me," Sora told him. "Around you, I feel a way I've never felt before for anyone. It's different."  
  
Tai looked behind him. Kari and TK were sitting closer than they had been when they first climbed onto the ride, and he was positive they were holding hands. And behind that, Mimi had her head rested on Matt's shoulder, and he had his arm around her. In front of him, Izzy and Joe were looking crestfallen and heartbroken. "I hope this is in a good way, but I have a feeling from now on, a lot of things are going to be different."  
  
***  
  
A/N: I hate this part! This part truly sucked! I had the hugest case of writer's block in the entire world, and writer's overload with other ideas. Sorry this took so long, I had school, and sorry this was so dumb (read previous reason). And on why this is so long…I didn't feel like having one part only about their gay fight with Arachnimon. I totally suck at fighting scenes, so you'll never see another one from me! Only fluffy fics. I don't think my fics can get any mushier than what I just wrote.  
  
Sorry to Mimoe fans, I'll try to write one as soon as I can. Once I get finished with the Koumi, another Taiora + Mimato + Takari, and a Taiora. I'll probably get even more ideas, so don't hold your breath. Expect these in a week or two if you're lucky, school has me totally swamped. If my grade drops, my parents will most likely ban me from the computer and Internet, so please no whining. Like anyone is looking forward to my fics anyway. Especially if I write them all this bad. Just give me nice reviews to make me feel better, okay? School really stresses me, and it's nice to hear people being so nice even though this is crappy. Thanks for just getting through the whole thing!  
  
An interesting fact: I don't know if I have one. I was going to name Arachnimon something even gayer (now what can be gayer than Arachnimon?!), along the lines of a comic book character (Spidermon! No, just kidding). It was supposed to be something with venom, but then I remembered Venommyotismon (sp?). And I didn't even bother with an attack name. Poison sting is from Pokémon. And what was I supposed to name that eight-legged grab thing? I suck at naming everything, that's an interesting fact.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course they belong to me! Why else would I make two eleven year olds kiss? Why else would I make Izzy dress up in a Cupid costume? Why else would I make a giant spider attack them and be beaten in the weirdest possible way? Wait -- that's because they AREN'T mine, but I'm using them for fun. DUH!  
  
(In answer to my questions: 1) for a mushy scene! Obviously, kissing = mushy! 2) To be funny! Yes, and my jokes are just pathetic. 3) Because they always get attacked by SOMETHING, and also for that, it was beaten strangely because I didn't know what to do! There you go!) 


End file.
